vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133832-dear-wildstar-team-please-start-communicating
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Forums > Twitter. Not everyone is following them on Twitter. It just went F2P. People are going to try prior to following, liking, etc. I don't use twitter myself because it's never appealed to me. Forums should always be #1 communication. It's where everyone is. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's not a short coming to own up to your mistakes and fix them. As far as launchs go, this one isnt all that bad. Not saying it is good or the best launch it could have been, but i have played more mmos than I can count, and I can say, this is really not that bad compared to others. | |} ---- ---- Maybe we need a Twitter campaign to get them to pay attention to their own forums. http://www.twitter.com/wildstar Have at 'em. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you kindly, all I wanted to hear. My internet rage is sated. | |} ---- WE assumed you would be on the job Sunshine and ty but I have given up on the servers for the night due to the lagg makes game unplayable and not fun thanks again for your input! | |} ---- Oh my sweet summer child. The communication has always been bad. I'm sorry. | |} ---- ---- Really? By their own advice take a look at the dev tracker (the forums being the right place for these sorts of communications). Here's their latest statement: "Currently what we're talking about are the issues in regards to Character Creation, NCoin, and the EU Store. While those aren't our only issues that need attention, they're certainly the most pressing at this time." Note that there's no mention of multiple-second lag to do the simplest of tasks, like dragging an item in your own inventory. While character creation is obviously a huge deal given all the (we hope) new players, the players in-game have an excruciatingly unplayable experience at present. Anything about that? Perhaps I'm missing something? In the last hour or so the number of posts to the dev tracker has ticked up, which is certainly good. But the tone of the forums is getting increasingly nasty and the best way for them to defuse the lynch mob is to keep communicating. A sticky at the top with the status of the most pressing known issues (not the list of "known issues" from the patch which includes lots of stuff that's less important than "can't make character" or "five second lag") that constantly gets updated with notes like "believed solved" or "hotfix being tested internally" or "sorry, no further progress, being worked on" would be great. A single thread where people could check to see where their issue(s) stand and how long it's been since it was last updated. Aggressively pro-active, to use some corporate double-speak. -Lens EDIT: Wheeee, a Wild(star) Carbinite appears! I know you're there, I know you're working, I just want everyone to know because the negativity on the forums is just bumming me out. Also...Twitter as an addition to the forums is great, but never "in place of", please. Edited September 30, 2015 by Lens | |} ---- ----